Margreth Tiffen II: Zitronen und Limonade
= Zitronen und Limonade - I = Unterm Kirschbaum. Im Garten. Warme Nachtluft, duftendes Gras, eine Nachtigall singt ein letztes Lied am späten Abend. Die Kirschen sind fast reif. Großbauer Thorm Osborne aus Wisdale – nahe dem schönen Stratholme gelegen – reckt sich etwas, pflückt eine und kaut sie, spuckt den Stein aus, schmeckt den süßen Saft kaum, stopft seine Pfeife, entzündet seine Pfeife, raucht seine Pfeife. Wieder. Die Dritte. Frauen sind grässlich. Er hat zu sagen was getan wird! Er ist der Besitzer des Hofes und des hübschen Fachwerkhauses, an dessen Wand er sich jetzt mit dem Rücken lehnt. Ihm gehören der Garten, der Kirschbaum, das ganze Drumherum, ein paar Felder und ein paar Weiden in der Umgebung und kein Knecht und niemand anderes gibt ihm freche Widerworte. Weil Thorm selbst anpackt, sich die rauen Hände ohne zu zögern schmutzig macht und für die Prügel gefürchtet ist, die er austeilen kann. Frauen sind grässlich, verdammte Frauen, jagen ihn aus seinem eigenen Haus und sagen ihm er soll sich betrinken – er trinkt nicht gerne viel, ein Schlückchen hier ein Schlückchen da aber nur in Maßen, und er will ganz sicher nicht wie ein Trunkenbold durchs Zimmer schwanken wenn sie ihn endlich wieder in sein eigenes Haus lassen. Frauen sind grässlich, verdammtes verfluchtes Weibsvolk. Mit dem hübschen Lächeln und den strahlenden Augen locken sie dich an, mit ihrem Duft und ihrem Lachen und ihren schwingenden Hintern fangen sie dich ein und du kannst schlicht und einfach nicht anders als auch zu lächeln, wie es die Knechte überhaupt nicht gewohnt sind dich lächeln zu sehen. Und sie nehmen dich auf den Arm wie es keiner im Ort jemals wagen würde und blitzen dich dabei mit ihren klugen Augen an und dir gefällt der Humbug sogar noch, wobei es doch mehr als genug zu arbeiten gibt und du immer einer ernste Frau wolltest die einfach ihren Teil am Hof mittut, sich nützlich macht und nicht dauernd herumplappert. Und irgendwann wartest drauf, dass sie dich wieder auf den Arm nehmen, weil’s ihr Gesicht so spitzbübisch leuchten lässt wenn sie merken dass du rein gar nichts tun kannst um ihnen das auszutreiben. Und das ist doch wirklich die dümmste Art, auf die sich ein erwachsener Mann benehmen kann. Und dann machen sie dich glücklich wenn sie dir sagen, dass das Licht dir einen Erben schenken wird und du liest ihnen noch mehr Wünsche von den Augen ab als sowieso schon und lässt die Kutsche auf Vordermann bringen und gibst Wiege und Vorhänge und teures Zeug in Auftrag, als wärst du der Baron von Stratholme höchstselbst, und alle in Wisdale grüßen dich grinsend auf den Straßen und wenn du am Licht-Tag mit deiner Frau zum Tempel gehst und flüstern sich zu „er ist nicht so grimmig wie er tut, der Osborne“. Und deine Knechte haben natürlich noch Respekt, weil du ihnen ja ansonsten die Felle gerben würdest, aber sie schmunzeln eben doch hinter deinem Rücken, weil sie wissen, wie du gleich gaffen wirst, wenn deine wunderschöne Frau wieder einmal um die Ecke kommt, ausgewechselt wirst du sein, wie ein Hornochse glotzen und ganz vergessen warum du grade noch einen angeschrieen hast, und das findet das Knechtsvolk natürlich zum schießen komisch. Und dann ist deine Frau mit einem Mal nicht mehr lustig, nicht mehr glücklich und nicht mehr spitzbübisch, dann schreit sie plötzlich und hat Schmerzen und rollt mit den Augen und kann nicht mehr stehen – und die Ammen werfen dich raus. Dann werfen sie dich raus aus deinem eigenen Schlafzimmer und deinem eigenen Haus, obwohl du einmal einen wild gewordenen Ochsen mit einem Schlag auf den Schädel zu Boden gehauen hast und obwohl du einmal mit 5 Mann einen zwei-Meilen-Zaun innerhalb eines Tages und einer Nacht für die neu gekaufte Herde fertig gestellt hast und deine Hände danach rohes Fleisch waren und du Fieber bekamst, aber was soll’s der Zaun war fertig und das war gute Arbeit… und das zählt plötzlich nichts mehr, oh nein, da kommt eine alte Vettel von Amme und sagt dir du wärst bei dieser Sache zu nichts zu gebrauchen und solltest dich betrinken gehen, und dann stehst du wie ein Trottel in deinem eigenen Garten unter dem Schlafzimmerfenster und unter dem dämlichen, blöden Kirschbaum mit dem krummen Stamm und diesen dummen Kirschen die nach überhaupt nichts schmecken, rauchst eine Pfeife nach der anderen, deine Gedanken rasen, du kriegst ja gar keine Ruhe, am liebsten würdest du etwas kurz und klein schlagen weil deine Frau da oben schreit verfluchtnocheinsbeimLichtwarum SCHREIT… denn… dein … Goldschatz seit Stunden so laut? Und wieso zum verfluchten drecksverdammten tausendfach blöden Thron von Lordaeron verdammt noch eins kannst du nicht jemand mit deinen Händen packen und ihm den Schädel einschlagen, der deiner Frau so wehtut, und warum passiert so etwas Grundverkehrtes überhaupt, schließlich bist du hier derjenige der die Zähne zusammenbeißt, schließlich bist du derjenige der für solche Sachen da ist, du solltest mit blutigen Händen heimkommen und sie sollte sich ein bisschen Sorgen machen und fragen ob es arg schmerzt und dich verbinden und Tee kochen und mit gerunzelter Stirn schimpfen was du dir da nur wieder gedacht hast denn sie ist so zuckersüß wenn sie das tut und es sollte ANDERSHERUM sein und jetzt wirst du gleich verrückt werden und den verdammten Baum umtreten wegen dieser grässlichen verdammten, verfluchten Weiber... … Und dann hören die Schreie über dir auf. Es ist für einen Moment totenstill. Und dein Herz bleibt stehen. Du hörst ein leises Kichern aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock über dir und du spürst wie deine Ohren ein winziges Bisschen zucken. Und du hörst deine Frau erschöpft keuchen. Und etwas sagen, furchtbar müde aber mit ihrer ein wenig spöttischen, klugen, gut aufgelegten Stimme, die du so gut kennst. Und drei oder vier andere Frauen lachen. Sogar die alte Amme. Diese grässliche Vettel. Diese blöde. Und ein Kind schreit. Dein Herz explodiert fast. Und du rennst. Wie ein Trottel. Frauen sind wundervoll. = Zitronen und Limonade - II = Es ist ein Sommerfest. Und bunte Bändchen flattern an den Zweigen des Kirschbaums. Eigentlich nicht nötig, denn er blüht und duftet ohnehin, aber Cara hat es sich gewünscht. Und wenn Cara Osborne sich etwas wünscht, das weiß jeder im kleinen Ort Wisdale bei Stratholme, dann wird ihr Mann dafür sorgen, dass es auch so geschieht. Cara Osborne will, dass die kleine Margreth – das einzige Kind der Osbornes, ein lustiges und lebhaftes Ding – nicht nur Lesen und Schreiben, sondern auch Malen und Zeichnen lernt? Dann lernt sie es auch, mag ihr Vater es auch für noch so eine Zeitverschwendung halten. Oh, sicher, es gibt ein Geschrei wie man es sich kaum vorstellen kann, Türen knallen, der alte Thorm Osborne stürmt aus dem Haus, sein bärtiges, breites Gesicht noch röter als sonst schon, drückt sich seine Bauernmütze auf den Kopf und stapft verbissen auf die Felder - und den Rest des Tages werden die Knechte ein schweres Auskommen haben. Aber dann, wenn er sich am Abend müde gearbeitet hat und mit seinem Weib und der kleinen Margreth (fünf Jahre ist sie jetzt alt) am Tisch sitzt, wird er, ohne von seiner Suppe aufzuschauen, so etwas knurren wie „Ich will dann aber auch mal was sehen können wo man erkennt was dann drauf zu sehen ist.“ Und die kleine Maggie Osborne, die dünn und schmal wie ein Vögelchen ist, mit großen Augen und einem schmalen, geraden Mündchen das ausgesprochen süß lachen kann, wird in einem solchen Moment süß lachen und jauchzen, ihre Suppe umwerfen, die Arme in die Höhe reißen und schreien „Ich werd’ ein Zeichen!“ während ihre Mutter den grimmigen Thorm Osborne lächelnd betrachtet und ihm zuzwinkert. So erzählen es die Mägde des Hauses überall herum, und so ist es auch. Und nun ist also Sommerfest, denn alles ist für die Erntezeit bestellt, die Herden sind übergewechselt, die Felder stehen in goldener Pracht da und die Häuser sind frisch und weiß getüncht worden. Die Arbeiten des Sommers sind so weit getan, man hat Zeit, und wenig Sorgen in Wisdale (bei Stratholme). Der Hof der Osbornes ist wieder einmal der Festort, weil sich hinter ihm erst der Garten mit dem Kirschbaum und dann eine wenig benutzte Wiese und erst danach der Wald anschließen. Er liegt ein wenig abseits von Wisdale aber in Sichtweite der Landstraße, und er ist für so gut wie alle leicht zu erreichen. Wer im Dorf eine Stimme hat, ist da: Die Reemers, mit deren kleiner Tochter Fran und ein paar anderen Kindern Maggie Osborne ausgelasen herumtollt. Die Sormans, deren Vater mit Thorm Osborne stundenlang über Wetterzeichen und die Bedeutung von Grashüpfern mit braunen Flügeln diskutieren könnte, wenn ihre Frauen sie nicht gewaltsam trennen würden. Auch Großbauer Ishad ist gekommen, obwohl seine Frau und Cara Osborne sich auf Dämon-komm-raus nicht ausstehen können - was das ganze Dorf weiß. Natürlich sind auch die Tiffens gekommen, Jossef und Paula, deren Sohn Robert wie immer die Kinderbande anführt, die den Garten unsicher macht. Knechte und Mägde laufen an dem langen Festtisch unter freiem Himmel umher (er ist mit weißen Leinentüchern gedeckt, was Cara am Morgen mit Leichtigkeit durchgesetzt hat) und sorgen dafür, dass die Gäste zufrieden sind. Als sie sehen, dass die Herrschaft versorgt ist, machen sich die meisten hinter die Scheune davon – Thorm hat seinerseits dafür gesorgt, dass es dort zu essen und zu trinken genug für sie gibt. „Im Herbst gerbe ich jedem Faulenzer das Fell, der meint die Sensen wären übers Jahr schwerer geworden“, hatte er grummelnd erklärt. „Aber jetzt ist Sommer und ihr feiert genau wie wir. Gewöhnt euch nur dabei das Arbeiten nicht ab." Und deshalb ist die Stimmung großartig. Das Geplapper und Gelächter ist laut und unbeschwert, das Bier schmeckt den Wisdalern, der Rinderbraten mit Soße und Knödeln ist inzwischen Brot, Salz, Honig und gelber Butter gewichen, so dass die Gäste neben dem Reden, Trinken und Lachen auch noch etwas für Zwischendurch haben. Cara Osborne hat mit hochrotem Kopf (vom Bier) ihren Mann lachend etwas abseits auf die Wiese gezogen, die Musikanten haben begonnen zu spielen und sie hat mit ihm den ersten Tanz des Abends eröffnet, derart gelacht dass sie fast umgefallen ist und ihren bärenhaften Ehegatten ohne Gnade im Kreis gewirbelt, bis er sich selbst auf den Hintern gesetzt hat. Paula Tiffen und ein paar andere Frauen konnten nicht anders als sich Scherze darüber zuzuwispern, wie diese Beiden wohl erst im Ehebett miteinander zurecht kommen müssen. Mitten in dieser herausragend guten Stimmung tollen die zehn oder zwölf anwesenden Kinder noch immer zwischen den Feiernden umher, klettern unter der langen Tafel hindurch, jagen sich durch den Garten und veranstalten einen orkischen Aufstand. Maggie Osborne dreht sich im Rennen um, weil ihre Freundin Francine sie kreischend jagt und sie sehen will wie viel Vorsprung sie noch hat. Und als sie wieder nach vorne schaut, tut sie das im genau richtigen Moment, um im vollen Lauf mit ihrer Stirn gegen den Stamm des Kirschbaums zu krachen. Sie knallt erst gegen den Baum – „Bumm“ – dann rücklings auf den Boden – „Pamm“ – und schaut aus ihren strahlend blauen Augen verwundert in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Und beim Licht und allen Göttern – was ist das für ein Geschrei, das jetzt losgeht. Thorm Osborne erkennt die Stimme, springt auf und reißt fast den Tisch um, so schnell will er zu seinem Töchterchen laufen. Seine Frau erschrickt sich beim Trinken derart, dass ihr Bier schaumig aus der Nase sprudelt und sie danach ersteinmal selbst Hilfe braucht. Und jeder hört auf zu reden und schaut zu dem Kind, das sich anhört, als würden fünfzehn Oger über es herfallen. Die anderen Kinder fangen bei dem ganzen Aufstand eben so zu heulen an (besonders die arme Francine, die denkt sie habe ihre Freundin Maggie umgebracht). Nur einer bleibt ruhig. Und das ist Robert Tiffen, der Sohn von Paula und Greg. Er ist etwas älter als Margreth, im neunten Sommer nämlich angekommen, und er nimmt ein Glas kalte Limonade vom Kindertisch, geht schnell und bestimmt, ohne nur einen Moment zu zögern auf Margreth zu – die vor lauter Geschrei schon blau anzulaufen beginnt - ruft laut „Schau Maggie“ und hält das Glas hoch über seinen Kopf. Dann schüttet er es aus. Was tut man, wenn die ganze Welt unterzugehen droht und jemand missachtet das völlig und schüttet sich direkt vor einem Limonade über den Kopf? Man wundert sich natürlich. Das tut auch die kleine Maggie, hört innerhalb eines Herzschlages auf zu weinen, starrt Robert aus großen Augen mit klimpernden Lidern an und bekommt einen Schluckauf. Sie lacht nicht, aber sie weint auch nicht mehr. Die anderen sind ebenfalls stehen geblieben, die Erwachsenen runzeln die Stirnen, die Kinder grinsen und kichern. Nur Robert und Maggie stehen sich ernst gegenüber, er mit klebrigem Haar und sie mit einer phänomenal anschwellenden Beule auf der Stirn und einem gelegentlichen "Hicks", und mustern einander fast feierlich. Bis sein Vater Rob wegzieht um ihm hinter dem Haus eine gewaltige Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen (weil er natürlich seinen Feiertagsstaat völlig verdorben hat), nimmt Rob seine Augen nicht von Maggies Gesicht. Und sie nimmt ihre nicht von seinem. = Zitronen und Limonade - III = Winter. Margreth Osborne kann den Kirschbaum im Garten sehen, aber sie selbst sitzt am Waldrand, noch ein Stück entfernt. Ihr Hintern ist kalt, obwohl sie dicke Winterkleidung trägt, aber das ist ihr im Moment völlig gleich. Die ganze Landschaft ist das, was sie normalerweise als „puffig“ bezeichnen würde. Wisdale sieht so weiß aus, als wäre es aus Wolken gemacht und würde hoch über der Erde schweben. Aber auch das ist ihr heute egal. Sie kommt einfach in letzter Zeit öfter hierher um zu grübeln, und da ist ihr die Landschaft nicht zu wichtig. Margreth Osborne ist jetzt 15 Jahre alt, ein schmales, dünnes Mädchen mit den unverkennbar großen Augen die sie schon als Kind hatte. Sie und ihre Mutter kommen über die Runden und dem Hof geht es gar nicht so schlecht. Seit Thorm Osbornes Tod haben sie ein paar Knechte entlassen und eine der drei Herden verkaufen müssen, aber sie sind nicht arm. Nein, genau genommen sind sie immer noch recht wohlhabend. Nur dass man ohne Mann im Haus eben die Augen geöffnet und die Taschen fest zugenäht halten muss, wie Margreths Mutter zu sagen pflegt. Jeder denkt, eine Witwe über den Tisch zu ziehen wäre die leichteste Aufgabe. Aber da haben die Leute die Rechnung ohne Cara Osborne und ihre Tochter Margreth gemacht: Wenn jeder Händler und Marktaufseher plötzlich doppelt so viel Geld wie früher von ihnen will, dann feilscht Cara Osborne ihn eben in Grund und Boden bis er auf alle Weiber dieser Welt flucht, die Geschäfte tätigen. Und wenn einer meint, er könnte mit Cara Osborne hart reden, weil sie nur halb so groß ist wie er, dann bringt sie eben zwei Knechte mit zum nächsten Treffen oder bittet den kantigen Jossef Tiffen sich einfach nur links hinter sie zu stellen und grimmig geradeaus zu schauen, während sie mit dem frechen Fuhrmann redet, der nun wieder die Preise in die Höhe treiben will. Keiner kann Thorm Osborne ersetzen, aber es hilft ein wenig. Natürlich geht es nicht so gut, wie es mit einem Mann im Haus ging. Aber Thorm Osborne ist nun einmal tot. Er hat sich im vergangenen Frühling, also vor einem Dreivierteljahr, von einem Karren erhoben, den er und zwei Knechte mit Schwung aus einem Schlammloch gezerrt hatten. Er hat sich eine Hand an den Rücken gepresst, sich Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt und gesagt: „Verflucht noch mal, das hört ja wohl nie auf. Immer der gleiche Unsinn wenn dieser Weg nass und schlammig wird.“ Dann hatte er sich umgewandt, war zwei Schritte gegangen und umgestürzt wie ein gefällter Baum. Er liegt am Haus der Osbornes begraben, die Lichtmesse ist gesungen, das Leben geht weiter. Margreth und ihre Mutter heitern sich gegenseitig auf so gut sie können. Wenn sie nicht zu müde von der Arbeit sind. Nachts hört Margreth ihre Mutter oft weinen, und das wundert sie nicht. Manchmal ist es eben nicht leicht und manchmal weiß man ganz genau, wie viel leichter es mit einem Mann im Haus wäre – vor allem mit dem legendären Thorm Osborne, gefürchtet in ganz Wisdale! – und das macht es dann gleich noch ein wenig schwerer. Und manchmal… „Maggie?“ Margreths Kopf ruckt herum. Sie hat derart in Gedanken versunken dagesessen, dass sie nicht einmal das Knirschen von Schritten im Schnee gehört hat. Da steht ein junger Mann, in Joppe und dickes Winterzeug gekleidet, die ersten Barthaare kümmerlich in seinem offenen Gesicht verteilt, und schaut sie besorgt an. Robert Tiffen ist ein netter junger Mann und sein Vater ist ein erfolgreicher Bauer – auch wenn er nicht gerade den größten Hof der Umgebung hat. Robert und Margreth sind Freunde seit ihrer Kindheit. Robert ist zwar älter als sie, aber er war eigentlich immer in ihrer Nähe, solange sie – und er – noch Zeit hatten, miteinander zu spielen. Robert Tiffen hat immer den Haufen krawallmachender Bauernkinder angeführt, die in ihrer freien Zeit Wisdale unsicher gemacht haben. Jetzt geht das natürlich nicht mehr, weil er seinem Vater längst als zweiter Mann auf dem Hof hilft. Aber seit Winter ist, waren er und seine Eltern öfter bei den Osbornes zu Gast oder haben im Gegenzug die Osbornes zu sich eingeladen. Margreth sieht ihn wieder mehr als in den letzten Jahren und das freut sie, weil sie ihn gut leiden kann. „Du siehst ja todtraurig aus, Mag“, sagt er betreten. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“ „Wenn dich ein kalter Hintern nicht stört, dann pflanz' ihn daneben, Robby Tiffen.“ Margreth bemüht sich um ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und nickt ihm zu. „Tja denn dann danke.“ Er setzt sich. Er nimmt seine grobe Stoffmütze ab und blickt genau wie Margreth über das Land. „Was machst du denn hier, Maggie? Bei dem Wetter kann man sich den Tod holen.“ „Ach was ich hab zwei Paar Unterhosen an. Und ich sitz’ gerne hier. Im Winter sieht die Landschaft immer so… puffig aus.“ Robert muss etwas lachen, dann verstummt er und blickt zum Himmel. Er wirkt nervös heute, angespannt und nachdenklich. „Also dir fallen immer die verrücktesten Wörter ein Maggie. Du bist schon eine Frau…“ Sie findet es etwas seltsam dass er sie als Frau bezeichnet, denn er ist gerade der erste geworden, der sie jemals in ihrem Leben so genannt hat. Er bricht den Satz ab und fängt neu an. „Wie geht es dir Maggie?“ „Hm.“ Margreth denkt ernsthaft darüber nach. „Ich sage dir was, manchen Leuten würde ich jetzt die Frage stellen, ob sie plemplem sind. Aber ich weiß, du meinst es gut. Tja, so richtig leicht ist es nicht, muss ich sagen. Ich denk' noch viel an Vater. Und Mutter denkt noch viel mehr an ihn, das sieht man ihr tagein, tagaus an. Und das Geld wird nicht mehr sondern weniger zurzeit. Na ja – aber es geht schon, weißt du?“ Robert ringt nach Worten – er ist kein großer Redner. Dann schmunzelt er auf diese ehrliche Weise die Margreth sehr an ihm mag (Robert Tiffen sieht sogar beim Lachen oft aus als würde er es feierlich ernst nehmen) und sagt: „Das ist wie dein Spruch mit den Zitronen und der Limonade, nicht wahr Maggie?“ Sie muss kichern. Ja, irgendwann hat einmal ihre Mutter gesagt, wenn das Leben einem Zitronen geben würde, dann müsse man eben Limonade daraus machen. Als Kinder haben sie sich darüber scheckig gelacht und es eine zeitlang andauernd gesagt, bis alle Erwachsenen verrückt geworden sind. „Dass du das noch weißt wo du doch jetzt ein erwachsener Mann bist! Ja genau, Mutter und ich haben ´ne Riesenmenge Zitronen – jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausbekommen, wie wir daraus Limonade machen.“ Robert legt seine Hand auf Margreths – sie trägt Handschuhe, er nicht – und sie schaut ihn etwas erstaunt an. Was soll denn das nun? „Das weiß ich vielleicht, Maggie.“ „Ähm. Was weißt du?“ „Wie wir aus den Zitronen na ja… . Ich also ich hab’, das weiß du ja, also nein pass auf…“ Robert brabbelt unverständliches Zeug, merkt es und unterbricht sich. Margreth schaut ihn unverwandt aus großen blauen Augen an und wartet ab, was denn jetzt wohl kommen wird. „Also noch mal! Also Margreth…“ Er atmet durch. „Margreth, sieh mal, deine Mutter und du, ihr habt es schwer. Aber ihr habt es ja nur schwer weil euch nun mal ein Mann im Haus fehlt. Also ihr braucht einen Mann. Und ich, ich bin... und mein Bruder, mein Onkel und mein vater, die... Nicht deine Mutter braucht einen Mann meine ich natürlich oder jedenfalls… also…“ Er schnaubt verärgert, steht auf, ringt mit seiner Mütze und stapft auf und ab im Schnee, um sich zu sammeln. Dann wendet sich Robert Tiffen wieder Margreth Osborne zu und sagt: „Margreth schau mal, willst du mich heiraten?“ Es wird daraufhin sehr still. Robert wartet gezwungenermaßen auf eine Antwort und Margreth schaut in die Ferne und lässt sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Wie Frauen eben so sind, ist ihr gar nicht klar, dass sie ihn gerade auf offener Flamme röstet, weil sie sich mit dem Antworten so viel Zeit nimmt. „Also“, erklärt sie nach einigen Minuten nachdenklich. „Ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass du mein Ehemann wirst. Du bist nett und arbeitest gut, du lachst ab und zu mal und wir kennen uns ja schon ewig lange. Also an sich hätte ich nichts dagegen. Aber ich muss natürlich vorher meine Mutter danach fragen was sie von der Idee hält.“ Robert grinst über das ganze Gesicht und hockt sich vor ihr hin. Er nimmt ihre Hand, knetet sie regelrecht und wird knallrot im Gesicht. „Ach Maggie du dummes Ding, deine Mutter habe ich doch schon vor Monaten gefragt!“ „Hm tja gut – und was sagt sie?“ „Sie sagt wir hätten ihren Segen, meinst du sonst wäre ich jetzt hier?“ Margreth nickt. „Tja, also dann geht die Sache für mich auch in Ordnung.“ Also wird im Frühling geheiratet, das halbe Dorf ist dabei – die, die es für lächerlich halten dass Thorm Osbornes Tochter den zweiten Sohn einer wirklich unwichtigen Familie heiratet, kommen nicht – und es findet eine ordentliche Feier im Garten der Osbornes statt. Margreth Osborne schreitet in einem schönen blauen Leinenkleid zum Altar und Priester Wickfield spricht den Segen. Aus Margreth Osborne wird Margreth Tiffen. Sie selbst sieht während der Zeremonie sehr hübsch und sehr ruhig aus und nimmt alles wie eine interessante Erfahrung zur Kenntnis. Ihr Bräutigam ist knallrot im Gesicht, kann nur stammelnd sprechen und wagt es kaum sie auf die Lippen zu küssen, als er es endlich darf. Und man ist sich in Wisdale einig, dass es kein so seltsames Paar mehr gegeben hat, seit Thorm und Cara Osborne den Bund eingegangen sind. Am Abend dieses Tages steht niemand unter dem Fenster und dem Kirschbaum. Aber stünde da jemand, dann könnte er hören, wie über ihm zwei Personen das Ehezimmer betreten, das Cara für ihre Tochter und ihren Mann grinsend geräumt hat. Er würde hören, wie Stoff auf den Boden fällt und wie kurz geflüstert wird – es klingt ein bisschen wie eine gewisperte geschäftliche Angelegenheit und weniger wie die erste Hochzeitsnacht. Dann würde er das leise Knarren von Bettfedern hören, als sich zwei Leute hinlegen. Eine Stimme quietscht leicht erstaunt „Ups….!“ Dann Knarren die Federn etwas schneller, noch etwas schneller, nehmen einen recht ordentlichen Rhytmus auf und knarren noch weitere drei Minuten lang. Und nachdem das Knarren verklungen ist, herrscht Stille und Margreth Tiffen fragt sachlich und mit einem gewissen, gesunden Interesse in der Stimme: „Könnten wir das nachher noch mal machen?“ = Zitronen und Limonade - IV = Sommer. Cara Osborne sitzt im Garten, auf der Bank unter dem Kirschbaum. Sie trägt ein hübsches Reisekleid und lehnt sich zurück, schließt die Augen, riecht Gras und Kuhmist und Kirschblüten und frisches Brot, öffnet sie wieder, betrachtet die Büsche, das Land, das Haus. Ihr Haus. Nur dass es nicht mehr ihr Haus ist, nicht wahr? Oh, das stört sie nicht, kein bisschen – so ist eben das Leben. Kinder werden erwachsen, heiraten, führen die Dinge fort. So muss es sein im Leben, und es ist ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass die Dinge immer so weiter gehen werden und dass es kein Ende gibt. Dass es ein perfekter Kreislauf ist. Aber einen Stich spürt sie trotzdem, während sie das Haus betrachtet, in dem sie so lange gelebt hat. Thorm ist nun seit 5 Jahren tot – eine lange Zeit sollte man meinen, aber er könnte auch gestern gestorben sein. Sie sieht ihn ungelenk über den Hof stapfen mit seinen furchtbaren O-Beinen. Sie sieht ihn auf dem Dach herumklettern und hört ihn fluchen, weil ihm zum dritten Mal der Hammer herunter gefallen ist. Sie sieht ihn mit Margreth spielen, damals als ihre Tochter noch klein war, und sieht wie er das Mädchen durch die Luft wirbelt und hört ihn und sie lachen. Sie muss selbst schmunzeln als sie dieses Bild vor Augen hat, aber dann verschwindet das Schmunzeln wieder… weil ihr Mann nun einmal tot und ihre Tochter nun einmal erwachsen ist. Und das ist der Grund, warum sie nicht bleiben wird. Die Kinder haben in den letzten 5 Jahren viel auf die Beine gestellt, haben dem Hof gut getan, haben sich etwas aufgebaut und haben ihr, Caras, Leben wieder mit Glück gefüllt. Es war schön zu sehen, wie aus der anfänglichen Nervosität, die sie als Mann und Frau gezeigt haben wie Kinder, die eine ungewohnte Rolle spielen müssen, etwas anderes geworden ist. Wie sie gelernt haben einander zu vertrauen, sich zu ergänzen und zusammen für ihren Besitz zu kämpfen. Es war schön und es ist schön zu wissen, dass sie „zusammen klappen“ wie Margreth es einmal ausgedrückt hat. „Wir klappen zusammen, Mama. Also… wir klappen nicht zusammen sonder es… äh klappt mit uns zusammen. Hör bitte auf zu lachen!“ Aber trotzdem lebt sie, Cara, in diesem Haus noch immer Seite an Seite mit ihrem Mann, den sie nicht mehr anfassen, küssen oder ausschimpfen kann (oder auf den Arm nehmen, was sie doch so gerne getan hat). Und Margreth hat es gesehen, hat es lange beobachtet und hat ihren Kopf angestrengt. Margreth ist klüger als sie selbst weiß – und aufmerksam. Margreth hat wochenlang mit Robert getuschelt, und ihr am Ende den Vorschlag gemacht, ihr ein Häuschen in der Stadt zu kaufen. Nah bei Tante Martha. Sie an die Stadtluft schicken, ihr etwas bieten das sie vom Hof ablenkt und sie auf andere Gedanken kommen lässt. Ein neuer Anfang. Natürlich hat Cara „Nein“ gesagt. Aber nur zweimal. Dann hat sie ein wenig darüber nachgedacht, und ihr ist klar geworden, dass Margreth Recht hat. In Wisdale – und ganz besonders hier, auf dem Hof – wird sie immer und an jeder Ecke den Geist ihres Mannes sehen. Wenn es nicht zu ändern wäre, wäre es eben nicht zu ändern – es gäbe Schlimmeres, denn er war zusammen mit Maggie das Beste, was ihr in ihrem Leben passiert ist. Aber sie fühlt sich noch nicht alt, sie hat vielleicht noch viele Jahre vor sich, und diese Jahre mit einem Geist zu verbringen behagt ihr nicht. Also hat sie eingewilligt. Die Kinder haben es klug gemacht, sie haben eins der Felder verkauft, die ohnehin so weit abseits vom Haus liegen, dass es zu viele Knechte braucht und zuviel Arbeit macht, sie zusammen mit dem Rest des Hofes zu bewirtschaften. Ihre Schwägerin Martha ist eine rechte Stadtfrau mit Ideen und Bekannten und einer unvergänglich guten Laune, und es ist zu erwarten, dass sie beide zusammen interessante Zeiten in Stratholme verleben werden. Vielleicht wird sie eine Stickerei beginnen und damit zusätzlich ein wenig Geld verdienen. Oder einen Stand auf dem Markt kaufen – sie braucht etwas zu tun. Wenig Arbeit gab es auf dem Hof der Osbornes (der jetzt der Hof der Tiffens ist) eigentlich nie, aber die Kinder kommen gut zurecht. Manchmal hat sie das Gefühl, dass Margreth sie nur um Hilfe bittet, um sie von ihren Grübeleien abzulenken. In Stratholme könnte sie wirklich etwas Richtiges zu tun bekommen, und darauf freut sie sich sogar. Eine Stadt… eine richtige Stadt, mit Menschen aus aller Herren Länder, großen Häusern und neuen Gesichtern jeden Tag… Cara schaut auf, als ihre Tochter Margreth um die Ecke des Hauses biegt. Wie erwachsen sie aussieht… sie arbeitet Tag und Nacht auf dem Hof, in den Ställen, auf den Feldern. Fährt für Robert auf den Markt, prüft Vieh, beaufsichtigt das Gesinde… ihre Tochter ist immer noch ein zerbrechliches Ding, aber sie ist auch zäh. Eine richtige, erwachsene Bauersfrau, deren Hände zwar zartfingrig, aber eben auch schwielig sind, die ihr kurzes, wirres Haar praktisch nach hinten gebunden trägt und natürlich Hosen anhat, weil man auf den Feldern kräftig anpacken muss und ein Rock dabei nur stören würde. Die Herrin dieses Hauses… Cara fühlt sich gleich noch etwas älter, aber sie erhebt sich dennoch lächelnd. „Tja Mama, also ähm, bist du denn bereit? Die Kutsche wartet vorn und der ganze Haufen will dir eine gute Reise wünschen. Und ewig, naja also ewig warten die nicht auf dich. Die müssen noch weiterarbeiten.“ Margreth zwinkert ihr zu. „Ich hab’ eine Truhe leer gelassen. In die stopfen wir dich rein, wenn du es dir jetzt dann doch noch anders überlegst. „Du bist ein freches Ding!“ sagt Cara liebevoll, umarmt den mageren Rücken ihrer Tochter, drückt sie fest an sich und vergräbt für einen Moment ihr Gesicht in Maggies Haar. „Pass auf dich auf, Kind. Und halt das Grab deines Vaters ordentlich.“ Margreths Augen funkeln und sie droht ihrer Mutter mit dem Finger. „Oh von wegen, das lass ich komplett versumpfen und verstrüppen. Und nur, wenn du uns zur Winterwende besuchen kommst, dann stutz ich das zurück, damit du denkst ich kümmer’ mich drum.“ „Also Maggie…“ „So Mama, und jetzt komm mal los, hepp, hepp…“ Sie nimmt Cara am Arm und zieht sie gespielt bemüht mit vornüber gebeugtem Oberkörper aus dem Garten heraus. „Und versuch nicht, dich am Kirschbaum festzuhalten. Ich zieh dich so fest, wir rupfen ihn nur aus.“ Cara runzelt die Stirn und lässt sich von ihrer Tochter mitnehmen. Als die beiden sich entfernen, hört man ihr fröhliches Geplapper noch auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Dann andere Stimmen, all die Freunde, Nachbarn und Knechte, die der Witwe Cara Osborne eine gute Reise wünschen. Und zuguterletzt fährt sie davon, weg aus ihrer Heimat und in die Stadt. = Zitronen und Limonade - V = Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter kleiden den Kirschbaum neun Mal neu ein. Der ernste, ehrliche Robert und die quirlige, nie ganz erwachsen werdende Margreth Tiffen werden ein starkes Paar, gute Eheleute und erfolgreiche Freibauern. Und Margreth weiß, dass sie einen zuverlässigen und lieben Mann hat, der für sie durchs Feuer gehen würde, und Robert weiß, dass es seiner Frau immer, immer, absolut immer gelingen wird, ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und Nachdenklichkeiten herauszuholen. Und sei es, dass sie ihn dafür in einen Entwässerungsgraben schubsen muss. Sie vertrauen sich. Und sie haben beide Lust, das Beste aus ihrer Ehe zu machen. Und das ist zwar keine Lösung für jedes Problem, aber es ist ein sehr guter Start. Und das Leben ist kein Paradies und kein Zuckerschlecken und ist ganz sicher nicht perfekt, aber es schmeckt ihnen. Sie kommen beide geschafft und verschwitzt und todmüde von den Feldern heim, baden gemeinsam in einem Zuber und erzählen sich all das, was man eben jemandem, den man liebt, erzählt während man ihm den Rücken einseift. Für Fremde sind solche Ehegespräche oft Geplapper, für gute Eheleute ist es das echte Eheversprechen, vielleicht wichtiger als das, das einmal am Altar gegeben wird. Sie beginnen ihre Lieblingsthemen und seltsamen Scherze zu haben, die kein Außenstehender begreifen kann. Eine Geheimsprache von kleinen Gesten, Augenaufschlägen und einzelnen Worten. Und deshalb kann es vorkommen, dass sie beide am Licht-Tag über den Markt gehen, einen Stadtbürger mit einer modischen, furchtbar schief sitzenden Mütze mit Hahnenfeder auf dem Kopf sehen, und Margreth sich vor Kichern nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, sich am Ende vor Lachen mit den Armen an einen Zaun hängt um nicht umzufallen und ihr Mann sich – selbst nur ganz leicht schmunzelnd – vor sie stellt, als könnte er sie damit verstecken. Seine Achseln zuckt und dem Bürger, so ernst es geht, erklärt: „Verzeiht, mein Herr. Das Dachstübchen meiner Frau ist im Eimer.“ Und Margreth erstickt hinter ihm fast, wenn er das auch noch sagt. Sie organisieren den Hof neu und verkaufen hier und da etwas Land, weil sie nicht den größten, aber den ordentlichsten Hof von Wisdale wollen, und sie bauen in Zukunft mehr Roggen als Weizen an und erzielen bessere Preise. Sie essen gut und machen Spaziergänge wenn es ihre Zeit einmal zuläßt. Sie hängen das ganze Haus voll mit Margreths Kohle- und Tuschezeichnungen, auf denen Gesichter und Bäume, Häuser und ein unglaublich hässliches Huhn zu sehen sind das sie mindestens 15mal gemalt hat, weil sie den Trick mit den Federn endlich herausbekommen wollte. Sie schlafen miteinander. Sehr oft und sehr genüsslich, weil Margreth Robert inzwischen nachvollziehbar erläutert hat, dass es bei der Sache eigentlich auf Schnelligkeit gar nicht sooo sehr ankommt, sozusagen aus Frauensicht gesagt. Sie kommen über Streitigkeiten und einen gebrochenen Arm und einen übel entzündeten Daumen und einen grässlichen Streit mit einem Nachbarn und eine Krankheit die alle Hühner dahinrafft hinweg, und sie betrinken sich grässlich über den Tod einer alte Magd, die hinten im Haus ihr Gnadenstübchen hatte und irgendwann in der Nacht einfach weggestorben ist. Margreth wird auf dem Marktplatz ihr Geldbeutel gestohlen und sie flucht und schimpft bis der Dorfvogt sie persönlich bittet damit aufzuhören und Robert wird von seinen Freunden derart abgefüllt, dass er am Ende der Nacht seine eigenen Kühe umwirft, bis Margreth und drei Knechte dem Lärm nachgehen, ihn finden und fast mit der Armbrust erschießen, weil sie ihn für einen Viehdieb halten. Sie merken beide, wie Margreth endlich dicker wird, sie überstehen ihr Würgen an jedem Morgen und ihre Gefühlsausbrüche an jedem Tag und Robert kauft ihr das unsinnigste Zeug aus der Stadt, weil ihr daheim nichts mehr schmeckt und genau das was ihr, von allem das er mitbringt, letztlich zusagt, ist unermesslich teurer Nougat von einem durchreisenden Händler, woraufhin sie unermesslich wütend wird, dass er ihr das Zeug überhaupt zum probieren gegeben hat wo sie es nie mehr kriegen wird. Und Robert wartet im Garten (unter so einem blöden Kirschbaum den er am liebsten umtreten würde) und kommt danach in einen Raum mit drei Ammen (eine davon die dämliche alte Vettel, die ihn herausgeworfen und ihm gesagt hat er solle sich betrinken gehen) in dem seine Frau und seine Tochter auf ihn warten. Und Mary Tiffen ist da, ein fröhliches Kind mit den Augen ihrer Mutter und dem kräftigen Kinn ihres Vaters. Und sie feiern viele Feste mit Freunden und Verwandten, und die sechs Geburtstage ihrer Tochter, und das Richtfest für den neuen Stall. An jeder Winterwende besucht sie Cara, die in Stratholme Kupferschmuck an- und verkauft und gar kein so übles Auskommen hat. Und wenn sie Geschenke mitbringt, dann ist das immer eine Masse an Essen (wie dumm, schließlich muss sie es in der Stadt von Bauern kaufen) und Kupferschmuck, mit dem die kleine Mary aussieht wie ein Sonnenwend-Baum. Neun Jahre Ehe gehen nach ihrer Hochzeit ins Land. Und das sind Jahre, in denen sie es nicht oft sagen, aber oft denken. Sich nämlich in die Augen schauen und beide schmunzeln und wissen, dass sie etwas tun, was keiner von ihnen so leicht alleine schaffen würde: Es hat mit Zitronen zu tun. Und mit dem, was man aus Zitronen machen kann. = Zitronen und Limonade - VI = Herbst, kurz vor der Erntezeit. Unter dem Kirschbaum liegt, mit verzerrtem Gesicht und verkrümmten Gliedern, eine Leiche. Es ist einer der älteren Knechte namens Wusman. Margreth kannte ihn gut seit sie ein Kind war. Wüßte Maggie Tiffen, dass ein Toter mit fleckiger Haut und Schaum vor dem aufgerissenen Mund seit einem Tag im hohen Gras hinter dem Haus liegt, wäre sie sicher entsetzt. Aber sie weiß es eben nicht, denn Wusman ist nachts still und leise gestorben, als die Seuche ihn endgültig überwältigt hat. Margreth Tiffen begreift noch nicht einmal, dass es eine Seuche gibt. Robby ist krank. Die kleine Mary ist auch krank, und die Knechte sind fort. Margreth ist erstaunt und ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass sie sich alleine um das große Haus kümmern muss, sie versteht auch nicht recht, warum alle fort sind. Aber gut, andererseits tut ihr das fortgelaufene Dienstvolk auch Leid. Knechte lassen sich ja so schnell von Aberglauben und dergleichen anstecken… wie aufgescheuchte Hühner führen sie sich ja manchmal auf. Vor einer Woche sind Robert und die anderen von einem Milizeinsatz zurückgekehrt. Man hatte sie zusammengetrommelt um gegen irgendwelches Volk in den Hügeln vorzugehen, die regulären Soldaten eben ein wenig zu unterstützen, nichts Gefährliches. Margreth und Mary hatten ihren Helden auf dem Marktplatz verabschiedet – Robby war ja Mitglied der örtlichen Miliz, ein recht guter Kurzbogenschütze sogar, wie er auf der Kaninchenjagd oft bewiesen hatte. Er hatte ja derart fesch in seinem blaugefärbten Waffenrock ausgesehen – und er hatte sie beide zum Lachen gebracht, wie er überaus wichtig zwischen all den anderen Bauern und Handwerkern stand, die der Vogt von Wisdale aus irgendeinem überaus wichtigen Grund einberufen hatte, den niemand so recht kannte. Dann waren sie abgerückt, und Mary und Margreth hatten Rob hinterher gewinkt, und Margreth hatte gute Miene zum dummen Spiel gemacht und eben die nächste Zeit ohne ihren lieben Mann herumgebracht. Sie hatten ja weniger Knechte als seinerzeit ihr Vater, der Hof war großartig in Schuss aber kleiner, und es fiel ihr leicht die Dinge am laufen zu halten. Zwei Wochen lang war alles ruhig gewesen in Wisdale. Und dann war die Miliz von ihrer Patroullie zurückgekommen. Sie waren jetzt weniger, es hieß einige Männer seien getötet worden. Margreth achtete nicht auf das Gerede von „Monstern“ in den Wäldern, sie machte sich viel mehr Sorgen um Robby, als sie ihn wiedersah. Er spielte natürlich den Tapferen, aber sie merkte durchaus, dass ihr Mann besorgt war. Er umarmte sie so fest, dass er sie fast zerdrückte und wollte auf Dämon-komm-raus nicht über das reden, was er erlebt hatte. Nun, Margreth war das ganz gleich! Er war jedenfalls wieder da, der Unsinn mit der Miliz schien sich vorerst erledigt zu haben, die Armee würde sich jetzt um den Rest kümmern. Und erst einmal galt es, Robby vor der Erntezeit wieder richtig gesund zu pflegen. Bis dahin waren es ja nur noch einige Tage, dann wartete eine Menge Arbeit! Rob hatte jedenfalls eine Bisswunde am Arm, er fieberte am ersten Abend ein wenig und war blass. Sein Schlaf war ganz unruhig. Margreth hatte ihn in ihr Ehebett gebracht und ihm kalte Wickel gemacht. Robert war ein kräftiger Bursche – er hatte schon schlimmeres weggesteckt. Nun, es war ein hartnäckiger Biss – und was für ein Tier ihn da erwischt hatte, behielt ihr Robby stur für sich, so dass sie fast böse auf ihn geworden wäre. Damit die Sache bald erledigt sein würde, schickte sie am dritten Tag vorsichtshalber nach dem Medicus Ospen – Robbys Fieber war nämlich stärker geworden und die Wunde eiterte recht stark, und nun zu warten, dachte Margreth sich, könnte das Ausheilen fürchterlich verzögern. Ospen hatte sich das Ganze angesehen, ein bisschen besorgt gewirkt und natürlich den furchtbar wichtigen Gelehrten Herren herausgekehrt – nun, so waren sie halt, diese Studierten. Er sah Margreth aufmerksam zu während sie die Wunde auswusch (kam ihr selbst aber nicht zu nah…), sagte sie mache es genau richtig, ließ ihr einen besonderen Tee da, in den sie die Wickel tunken sollte, und ging wieder. Er sagte er würde mit einen Kollegen sprechen, aber Robert Tiffen sei nun einmal nicht der einzige Kranke in Wisdale und er würde am nächsten Tag wiederkommen. Aber am folgenden Tag hatte Ospen keine Zeit mehr für sie gehabt – wie man ihr ausrichtete gab es in der Stadt gerade viele, die ihn in ihre Häuser bestellten. Und am dritten Tag hatte Margreth über die Stirn ihrer Tochter gestrichen und diese hatte sich auch ein wenig warm angefühlt. Das arme kleine Ding bekam im Lauf des Tages ebenfalls Fieber und musste trotz der Wärme des Frühherbstes das Bett hüten. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt als die Knechte sich nicht mehr ins Haus wagten, warum auch immer das nun wieder so sein mochte. In der Stadt wurde wohl über dies und das geredet – über Zeug, dass das einfache Gesinde nervös machte, albern wie es war. Der Altknecht Jaron kam sogar zu Margreth und drehte nervös seine Kappe vor dem Bauch… und fragte, ob Margreth nicht vielleicht mit ihnen mal sehen wollte wie die Dinge in Stratholme stünden. Als sie ihn fragte was das für eine dumme Frage sei, und wie sie denn Robert nach Stratholme, Tagesmärsche entfernt, bringen sollte und wieso überhaupt sie das tun wollen sollte und was er da redete, da glotzte er sie ganz dumm an, entschuldigte sich murmelnd und ging. Und am nächsten Morgen waren er und die anderen fort. Und so verbrachte Margreth die folgenden Tage damit, sich über die fortgelaufenen Knechte zu ärgern, auf Besuch zu warten und sich zu fragen, warum denn nun die ganze Welt verrückt geworden zu sein schien. Was hatten die Leute bloß? Nun es war ein Fieber, ja. Robby war schwach und blass und schlief fast dauernd. Und seine Wunde eiterte und war ein wenig blasig und roch nicht gerade angenehm – schön und gut! Ließ sich eine Margreth Tiffen, geborene Osborne, von so etwas den Mut nehmen? Unsinn! Jeder war einmal krank. Es gab schließlich Priester und Medici, und Ospen würde sich sicher wieder sehen lassen, wenn in der Stadt ein paar Erkältungen kuriert und Venen geöffnet waren. Und die Knechte… nun das alberne Volk würde schon wiederkommen. Wenn nicht? Na, dann würde Robby neue Knechtschaft anheuern, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen war. Es waren eben seltsame Zeiten, und alle schienen nervös zu sein. Ihr Haus lag ein kleines Stück abseits von Wisdale, darum traf Margreth in den Tagen nach der Rückkehr der Miliz und dem Fortlaufen der Knechte kaum eine Menschenseele. Aber aus dem Fenster konnte sie Leute und Wagen auf der Straße sehen, sogar Bekannte aus dem Ort, die beim schnellen Gehen zurück blickten als würden sie nach etwas Ausschau halten. Ein paar weitere Soldaten zogen auch vorbei, mit Wagen und Pferden in Richtung Osten. Ab und zu lag der Geruch von Rauch in der Luft – eigentlich jeden Tag etwas mehr. Was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, mochte das Licht wissen. Waren diese dummen Wegelagerer denn immer noch nicht verjagt? Einmal wurde sie wach und sah noch ein paar Gestalten mit Säcken vom Feld fortlaufen… sie hatten Kartoffeln ausgegraben und gestohlen! Konnte man das fassen? Da wäre sie fast nach Wisdale hinein gelaufen um die Wachen zu verständigen. Aber Robby und Mary alleine lassen, beide krank und nicht einmal kräftig genug um aus dem Bett aufzustehen? Ganz, ganz sicher nicht. Also sang sie ihrem kleinen Töchterchen weiter Geschichten vor, brachte den beiden regelmäßig Suppe und wusch… nun, sie wusch Robbys Wunde erst einmal nicht mehr aus, das hatte sie beschlossen. Als sie den Verband das letzte Mal aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte das Fleisch fast grün geschillert und der Geruch… das würde sich ein erfahrener Heiler ansehen müssen. Sie hatte es schnell wieder abgedeckt, einfach weil … oh es machte ihr natürlich keine Angst! Nein, Unsinn, von so etwas ließ sie sich nicht ins Bochshorn jagen, hah, eine Margreth Tiffen kriegte man so fix nicht klein! Aber… ja, sie machte sich schon ein wenig Sorgen. Sorgen ja durchaus, keine Frage. Mary Fieber wurde stärker und am zweiten Abend ihrer Krankheit konnte die süße Kleine nicht einmal mehr darüber lachen, dass Margreth sich einen Milchkrug auf den Kopf setzte und vor ihr hin und her stolzierte – und das war nichts was Margreth beruhigte, denn Mary konnte sich das Knie aufschlagen oder von einem Jungen in den Haaren gezogen worden sein oder was auch immer – über ihre Mutter mit einem Milchkrug auf dem Kopf, die muhend durch das Haus stolzierte und dabei verrückt mit ihren großen Augen rollte, lachte sie immer. Und deshalb nahmen Margreths Sorgen mit der Zeit zu. So sehr, dass es ihr immer schwerer fiel zu ignorieren, wie hart ihr Herz jetzt manchmal schlug. Margreth hatte das Gefühl, dass sie unbedingt jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Ein bisschen Geplauder und sich einmal das Herz ausschütten zu können, das würde ihr gut tun. Sie musste einmal an etwas anderes denken, denn sie fühlte sich ja selbst schon ein bisschen fiebrig und bildete sich ein, rötliche Flecken auf ihren Händen erkennen zu können, wie Robby und Mary sie auch hatten. Und das konnte überhaupt nicht sein, so ein Unsinn, sie hatte eine Konstitution wie ein Pferd! Es war offensichtlich eine dumme Vorstellung die sie hatte, weil es einen ja auch plemplem machen konnte, so daheim herum zu sitzen, während man eigentlich schon dabei sein sollte die Ernte einzubringen! Etwas begann, stärker in Margreth zu nagen, während sie an diesem Tag ihren Mann und ihr Töchterchen pflegte. Beide schliefen fast die ganze Zeit, aber Robert wachte einmal auf, als sie ihn mit kühlen Lappen abwusch. Seine Augen waren rot geädert, seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, er war blass und sah schmal und krank aus… sehr krank. Mit glasigen Augen bemühte er sich zu sprechen, griff nach ihrer Hand und flüsterte heiser: „Ma… Maggie… Mag… geh…bitte… gehen….“ Sie musste Lächeln als er das sagte. Ihr rollte eine Träne aus dem linken Auge über die Wange, sie wusste selbst nicht recht wieso, aber sie musste trotzdem lächeln. Vielleicht, dachte sie sich, lächle ich ja auch nur für ihn? Sie schaute ihm in seine traurigen Augen und schüttelte lebhaft den Kopf, dass ihr Haar hin und her flog. Sie umfasste seine verschwitzte, schlaffe Hand fester. „Ach Robby, was bist du für ein dummer Ochse. Wir können jetzt ganz sicher nicht gehen, du und ich. Wir haben zurzeit nicht mal Knechte im Haus weißt du?“ Margreth kicherte und zwinkerte ein paar Tränen zurück. „So heruntergewirtschaftet hab’ ich uns in den letzten paar Tagen, das war ein Meisterstück von mir." Sie lachte leise darüber, weil es so aberwitzig war. Für einen Moment wuchs die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und sie fragte sich warum er nicht einfach mitmachte und ihr den Gefallen tat und etwas fröhlicher wurde… er kannte doch ihren dummen, albernen Humor und er musste doch wissen, dass Lachen nun mal eine Spitzenmedizin war… aber dann lächelte er schon endlich selbst. Fast erleichtert sah er aus oder… friedlich (oh plötzlich hasste sie das Wort friedlich, sie hasste es aus ganzem Herzen und wollte es nie wieder hören müssen, in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht mehr). Ihre Stimme tat ihm gut und ihr Lächeln tat ihm gut, das spürte Margreth deutlich. Deshalb blieb sie noch ein halbes Stündchen bei ihrem Ehemann und erzählte ihm Unsinn – zum Beispiel darüber, dass sie die letzten Tage ausschließlich mit Buttern verbracht hätte weil ihr so langweilig gewesen sei und dass sie nun dreihundertsiebenundfünfzig Pfund Butter auf dem Dach festgebunden hätten, weil jede andere Ecke im Haus längst voller Butter stünde. Seine Augen funkelten als sie das erzählte und seine Hand drückte schwach und zärtlich ihre. Er nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihr, bis er etwas später einschlief. Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite und er glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf, mehr eine Bewusstlosigkeit. Seine Atmung war krächzend und gurgelnd, und die Flecken auf seiner Haut waren inzwischen mehr grau als rot. Margreth ging nach unten ins Erdgeschoss und fühlte sich plötzlich arg müde. Müde und… ja, selbst ein kleines bisschen geschwächt. Sie sah noch einmal nach Mary – und das kleine Ding schnaufte und stöhnte im Schlaf genau wie Robert. Sie sah krank und blass aus und Margreth spürte endlich, endlich nach all den Tagen, dass vielleicht – nur vielleicht! – die Dinge ernster waren, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Dass eben etwas an ihr nagte, das sie bisher ignoriert hatte. Jetzt liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen und sie hatte seltsamerweise so etwas wie ein Gefühl von… Abschied. Und sie wusste nicht warum. Und weil Margreth Tiffen, geborene Osborne keine Frau war, die einfach die Fahnen strich und klein beigab, fasste die den Entschluss, das Haus für einen kleinen Besuch zu verlassen. Hinter dem Haus der Tiffens führte ein Trampelweg zwischen zwei Feldern hindurch und halb durch ein kleines Wäldchen. Der Pfad führte zum Haus der Fullers. Francine Fuller war früher Francine Reemer gewesen, und sie und Magreth waren noch immer gut befreundet. Es war en Marsch von höchstens einer halben Stunde zu dem kleineren Hof und Margreth grübelte jetzt darüber nach, wieso sie nicht vorher einmal schnell hingegangen war. Jetzt plötzlich wollte sie unbedingt dorthin, wollte sehen wie es ihren Nachbarn ging und wollte… Hilfe. Ja, sie wollte Hilfe, das spürte sie endlich, und sie wollte wieder andere Menschen sehen. Sie wusch sich ihr warmes Gesicht noch schnell mit etwas Wasser – sie musste ja furchtbar aussehen! – und verließ das Haus. Sie passiert also nun gerade den Garten hinter dem Haus, ohne die Leiche von Wusman unter dem Kirschbaum zu bemerken – sie schaut nämlich stur geradeaus, weil ihr selbst die Knochen ein bisschen weh tun und ihre Glieder sich schwer anfühlen, und sie nicht recht weiß, ob sie nicht stolpern und auf die Nase fallen wird, wenn sie nicht aufpasst. Ganz klar, sie war viel zu lange nur im Haus! Kein Wunder dass sie sich fiebrig fühlt. Die Sonne wird ihr gut tun, das laue Lüftchen das weht auch. Sie trifft auf dem Weg keine Menschenseele – na ja sicher, hier abseits der Hauptstraße ist einfach nicht viel los. Ernten könnte man langsam, die Felder sind schon fast über-erntebereit… aber ach, es geht halt drunter und drüber diesertags. Das Haus der Fullers liegt auch ganz still da. Niemand arbeitet, ja niemand ist überhaupt zu sehen… Margreth hört die Kühe ungemolken im Stall muhen und hat Mitleid mit den armen Tieren. Sie geht ums Haus herum – die Fensterläden sind alle verschlossen obwohl es Tag ist, seltsam – und klopft an die Eingangstür. Sie klopft sogar ziemlich laut und ungeduldig, denn die Stille hier ist nicht geringer als die Stille auf ihrem eigenen Hof, und ihr Herz schlägt wie das eines Kaninchens, schnell und hastig. „Fran? Hector? Ähm, ist jemand da? Eure Kühe, also ihr solltet mal nach den armen Dingern seh’n…“ Niemand antwortet. Aber die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt breit als sie klopft – denn sie ist unverschlossen – und Margreth tritt nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens in die dunkle Kühle des Hauses ein. Auch drinnen ist es furchtbar still, und das ist ebenfalls seltsam, weil Gregor und Gena, die Zwillingsbabys der Fullers, eigentlich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit plärren. Eine Wanduhr tickt … viel zu langsam, weil sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgezogen worden zu sein scheint. Margreth tritt weiter in den Eingangsflur und hebt ohne nachzudenken die Hand, um sie wieder in Schwung zu bringen. In diesem Moment hört sie ein Geräusch im Flur, gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke. Jemand brummelt etwas Unverständliches –es klingt wie… „Fran?“ Ja, das war Francine’s Stimme! Margreth reißt die Augen auf und biegt strahlend um die Ecke. Im Flur ist es düster, weil alle Fensterläden geschlossen sind und nur ein wenig spätes Sonnenlicht durch die Ritzen dringt. Margreth hat ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, aber sie achtet nicht darauf, als sie auf die Gestalt vor sich zutritt. Auch in den Raum, der links in das Zimmer der Kinder abzweigt, wirft sie keinen Blick. Und das ist gut, sehr sehr gut sogar, denn würde Margreth Tiffen sehen, was in der kleinen, stillen Wiege in diesem dunklen Raum liegt, dann würde sie sofort ihren Verstand verlieren, direkt hier in eine Ecke kriechen, die Augen schließen und nie mehr in ihrem ganzen Leben ein Wort zu einem Menschen sprechen. „Fran, da bist du ja! Du glaubst mir nicht wie froh ich bin…“ Die Gestalt steht drei Schritt von ihr entfernt, hat den Kopf gesenkt, so dass ihr das Haar ungekämmt über das Gesicht fällt. Die Arme hängen schlaff herunter, die Füße heben sich stolpernd, während sie Margreth unsicher entgegenkommt. Sie trägt eines von Fran’s Hauskleidern, und doch bewegt sie sich gar nicht wie… Als Francine Fuller den Kopf hebt, sieht Margreth, dass sie scheinbar nicht ganz bei sich ist. Essensreste (irgendetwas erdfabenes, vielleicht getrockenete Johannisbeeren?) sind um ihre Lippen verschmiert. Ihre Augen sind glanzlos und weit geöffnet, und sie hat seltsame Schatten auf der Haut. Sie sieht ein wenig dünner aus als früher, und vermutlich wirken ihre Zähne daher so gelb und schief und größer als gewöhnlich. Sie legt Margreth eine kühle Hand mit brüchigen, langen Nägeln auf die Schulter, starrt sie an… Margreth ihrerseits bleibt verwirrt stehen und weiß gar nicht recht was sie sagen soll, bis Francine plötzlich mit ihren eigenartig langen, knotigen Fingern zudrückt und ihrer Schulter furchtbar weh tut, sie tatsächlich fast zerdrückt und dabei ein gutturales Geräusch von sich gibt, dass ein wenig wie „Chunnngrr“ klingt. „Also…Fran… hey… HEY!“ Margreth stößt Francine von sich, die schon den Mund geöffnet hat und ihr noch etwas näher gekommen war. Ihre Nachbarin fällt rücklings um, wälzt sich, kaum auf dem Boden gelandet, sofort nach vorne und schnappt mit den Händen nach Margreths Bein… und als Maggie sieht, dass Francine wieder ihren Mund aufreißt als wolle sie zubeißen, da tritt sie Fran aus einem Reflex heraus gegen die Brust, stößt sie damit wieder nach hinten und tut einen erschrockenen Schritt rückwärts. „Was… sag mal was…“ Margreth ist schockiert, entsetzt und ungläubig. Francine lehnt schlaff im sitzen seitlich an der Flurwand und starrt völlig verständnislos zu ihr hinauf. Dann fletscht sie diese schiefen, gelben Zähne und knurrt… Hinter ihr, tiefer im Haus, knarren Bodendielen. Am Ende des Flurs liegt das Nachtgemach der Reemers, und jemand scheint sich aus dem Bett erhoben zu haben und langsam, langsam auf die Tür zum Flur zuzugehen. „Hast du grade versucht mich zu beißen?? Was ist denn bloß los mit dir Fran? Sag mal, sind denn alle in Wisdale verrückt geworden? Ich wollte doch einfach nur …“ „….Hchuuzaaath“ gurgelt Francine in der gleichen blechernen Tonlage. „Ja du mich aber auch!“ fährt Margreth sie wütend an. „Ihr müsst euch alle einfach mal auf den Hosenboden setzen und zusammenreißen! Beim Licht, was ist denn los mit euch??“ Sie ist wütend, und die Wut ist ein guter Schutz gegen die Erkenntnis, dass etwas überhaupt nicht stimmt… aber sie kann sie nicht völlig ignorieren. Francines starre Augen bohren sich in ihre eigenen und ihre Nachbarin beginnt, sich an der Wand hoch wieder in eine stehende Position zu ziehen. Ja, Margreth hat ein albernes Gefühl von Angst, ja das muss sie jetzt zugeben. Und gleich wird Hector aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen und ihr ‚Hallo’ sagen, er ist nur noch einen Schritt vom Türrahmen entfernt und sie kann schon seine Beine im Dämmerlicht sehen und seine Hände liegen nur noch ganz knapp in den Schatten. Und sie weiß, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen darf… auf keinen Fall sollte sie es sehen, das schreit ihr eine wilde Stimme in ihrem verwirrten Kopf zu und drängt sie dazu dieses Haus zu verlassen. Und sie sagt, mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich besuch' euch wieder – aber erst, wenn du dich einbekommen hast, Francine Reemer!“ Und Margreth Tiffen rennt. Raus aus dem Haus, herunter vom Hof, und zurück zum Waldweg. Sie rennt so schnell sie kann, obwohl sie stechende Kopfschmerzen davon bekommt. Sie fällt erst in einen keuchenden Trab, als das Haus der Reemers nicht mehr hinter ihr zu sehen ist, und dann schleppt sie sich keuchend und schwitzend und mit fiebrigem Kopf und schmerzenden Muskeln zurück zu ihrem eigenen Zuhause. Es wird langsam dunkel, als Maggie wieder daheim ankommt. Sie betritt das Haus und hat fürchterlichen Durst. Und sie kann nicht mehr ignorieren, dass sie selbst krank geworden ist. Und sie denkt an Robbie und geht die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, so schnell sie es nur kann. Sie hat ein schreckliches Gefühl, eine Panik die sie lange zurückgehalten hat, bricht jetzt zunehmend durch den Damm aus Stolz und Zuversicht. Sie atmet stoßweise und ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Robert sieht aschfahl aus und seine Verletzung verbreitet durch den Verband hindurch einen grässlichen Geruch. Er atmet als sei jeder Atemzug Schwerstarbeit. Die Stellen auf seiner Haut, die zuerst feuerrot und dann grau waren, sind graugrün geworden und sehen… wie tot aus. Er schwitzt, und sein Schweiß ist so dick, dass er sich fast wie eine Art Schleim anfühlt. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben empfindet Margreth Tiffen Ekel vor ihrem eigenen Ehemann. Aber sie greift trotzdem seine große, starke Hand – deren Finger sich seltsam knotig und lang anfühlen – und drückt sie. Er reagiert nicht darauf. „Robby mein Schatz“, sagt Margreth mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich… also ich weiß nicht ob du mich hören kannst aber… ich brauche dich jetzt Goldstück, ich brauch’ dich wirklich... dringend. Ich… weiß dass das Licht immer bei uns ist und dass schon alles gut werden wird… aber ich brauch’ dich wirklich damit du mir das noch mal… sagen kannst…“ Sie schnieft und spürt, wie sich ihr Hals verkrampft. Die ersten Tränen laufen ihr heiß übers Gesicht und in ihre Nase. „Ich bin nämlich nicht ganz sicher ob diesmal… alles gut wird. Ich will dass du gesund wirst weil Mary dich braucht und weil ich dich brauche und weil… weil ich so eine dumme Gans bin, ich bekomm ein bisschen Bammel, weißt du… ich weiß ja, man soll sich die Zitronen schnappen und Limonade draus machen. Aber… es ist eine große…“ Margreth Tiffen schluchzt hilflos, „eine wirklich große Zitrone diesmal, weißt du und die kann ich nicht ohne dich… und du… du hast… du bist mein Schatz Robby, und du kannst doch nicht einfach…einfach so…“ Margreth betrachtet Roberts Gesicht flehentlich, ringt nach mehr Worten, will weiter sprechen – und verstummt. Er hat ausgeatmet. Und seine Brust hebt sich nicht mehr. Er liegt ganz still, und seine Augen öffnen sich langsam zur Hälfte, so dass in den schmalen Schlitzen die rotgeäderten, weißen Augäpfel zu sehen sind. Sein Mund hängt halb offen und seine dunkelrote, rissige Zunge liegt unbewegt und schlaff in seinem Mund. Margreth starrt ihn nur an. Und wartet. „Sterben“, ergänzt sie nach 5 Minuten, in denen es kein einziges Geräusch im Haus gegeben hat. Ihr Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Sie steht zutiefst unter Schock. Sie erhebt sich und wirkt dabei wie eine Marionette an schlaffen Fäden. Sie beugt sich zu ihrem Mann herunter, küsst sein Gesicht und erhebt sich ungelenk. Ihr Blick geht ins Leere. Ihre Schultern hängen. Jetzt hat sie nur noch ihre Tochter… ihre Gedanken gehen völlig wirr durcheinander. Sie hat nur noch die kleine Mary, und sie muss zu ihrer Tochter gehen. Mary wird ihre Mutter jetzt brauchen. Margreth wird ihre Tochter… beschützen. Beschützen. Aber der Weg ins Erdgeschoss scheint ewig zu dauern. Margreth hört nur ihre eigenen Schritte und das Pochen ihres Herzens und sie fühlt sich krank und immer kränker, schwach und bleischwer. Sie begreift, dass sie nicht ins Zimmer ihres Töchterchens gehen kann. Sie begreift, dass Robert tot ist und dass es kein gewöhnliches Fieber gewesen ist an dem sie alle erkrankt sind und dass ihr kräftiger, guter Mann gerade daran gestorben ist und nie mehr wiederkommen sondern verwesen und verrotten und zerfallen wird, und dass eine Krankheit die ihren Robby getötet hat auch Mary töten wird. Und sie begreift warum die Knechte fortgelaufen sind und dass in ganz Wisdale etwas nicht stimmt, und dass dies ein schrecklicher, schrecklicher Herbst ist, und dass sie alleine ist und keine Familie mehr hat. Margreth Tiffen begreift all das endlich, und in ihrer Trauer um ihre geliebte Familie kommt ihr nur eines gar nicht in den Sinn, und das ist, dass sie selbst sterben könnte. Und käme es ihr in den Sinn, dann würde es sie kein bisschen interessieren. Sie bleibt vor dem Raum, in dem ihre Tochter liegt, stehen, geht nicht durch die Tür… denn sie hört keinen Atem mehr, sie hört nicht das leiseste Rascheln der Laken. Sie will zu Mary gehen, aber sie kann es nicht, denn sie weiß dass sie sich eher die Augen aus dem Kopf reißen könnte als ihre tote Tochter zu sehen. Margreth Tiffen ist lebendig begraben, einsam wie der letzte Mensch auf einer sterbenden Welt, so weit fort von Licht und Wärme wie ein gesunkenes Schiff an der tiefsten Stelle des Ozeans. Sie hat keine Hoffnung mehr. Sie weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll. Sie weiß, dass ihre Familie tot ist... aber ihr Verstand kann das Konzept nicht begreifen oder fassbar machen. Es ist unmöglich sich wirklich vorzustellen, dass alles so enden soll, dass zwei Leben einfach ausgelöscht sind, die auch ihr eigenes Leben mit einem Sinn gefüllt haben. Sie sackt in der Küche auf einen Stuhl, verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und weint leise, leise, bis sie irgendwann aus Erschöpfung und Schwäche einschläft. Als sie wach wird, ist es dunkel. Ihre Kehle ist ausgedörrt. Ihr ist heiß und kalt zugleich, ihre Glieder schlottern weil die Krankheit in ihr wütet und ihr Hals fühlt sich dick geschwollen an. Für einen Moment weiß sie nicht wo sie ist oder was geschehen ist. Draußen, scheinbar Meilen entfernt von dieser dunklen, trostlosen Küche, singt eine einsame Nachtigall ein letztes Lied am späten Abend. In der Ferne glaubt sie auch Rufe zu hören. Vielleicht sogar das Klappern von Hufen auf der Landstraße. Ziehen Reiter vorbei? Riecht es noch stärker nach Rauch? Und dann ist das alles vergessen. Denn Margreth hört im Dunkeln, gleich neben sich, die Stimme ihrer Tochter. „Da bist du ja Mama“, sagt die Kleine und schmiegt sich keck (gierig...?) an ihr Bein. Sie spürt den kühlen kleinen Körper an sich, spürt wie Mary sie umarmt und keucht erstaunt, so kräftig ist das Kind… sie fühlt Glück – euphorisches, strahlendes Glück. Mary ist noch da! Mary lebt! Und im Halbdunkel, gerade als Schemen auszumachen, steht auch Robert vor ihr in der Küchentür. Sein Gesicht kann sie in der Düsternis nicht sehen, aber seine Gestalt würde sie immer und überall erkennen! Es ist ein Irrtum gewesen… natürlich ist es ein Irrtum gewesen. Was für eine furchtbar dumme, alberne Gans sie war! Bevor man gesund wird, schläft man doch oft tief! Er hat geschlafen, das ist schon alles, die beiden sind über das Schlimmste hinweg, ja sie alle Drei sind über das Schlimmste hinweg. Es wird alles gut werden, die zwei werden auf sie aufpassen und sie wird auf sie aufpassen, und bald werden sie in der Stadt sein und wieder die Zuckerkringel kaufen, die Mary so gerne in sich hinein stopft. Sie werden neue Knechte anstellen und sie werden die Reemers und die Sormans und all die anderen Nachbarn zu einem Fest unter dem Kirschbaum einladen. Und sie werden alle zusammen darüber lachen, was für eine dumme, verrückte Zeit die Erntezeit in diesem Jahr gewesen ist und sie, Margreth, wird allen davon erzählen was für einen Bammel sie gehabt habe und sie wird mit ihrem Mann tanzen und lachen und ihre Tochter mit den anderen Kindern herumtollen sehen. Margreth kommt schwach auf die Beine und ihr Mann umarmt sie und knurrt leise, genießerisch, während ihre Tochter noch ihre Hüfte hält. Er umarmt sie und sie kann ihn riechen und denkt sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, dass sie ihn unbedingt in einen Waschzuber bekommen muss sobald es geht. Aber ihr Herz schlägt überglücklich, als er die Arme um ihren Hals legt. Und sie kichert leise und strahlt im Dunkeln über das ganze Gesicht und streicht über seinen breiten, kräftigen Rücken. „Alles wird gut Robby“, lacht sie schwach, aber hysterisch vor Glück. Etwas tief in ihr kreischt auf um sie zu warnen. Aber diese leise Stimme hat keine Chance gegen ihren Willen und ihre Kraft stets auf das Beste zu hoffen. Das sind Margreth Tiffens Gaben und Talente, und obwohl sie es nicht begreift, ist es vielleicht das Beste was einem Menschen zustoßen kann - so zu sterben. Sie kann sich auf gewisse Weise zwischen zwei Arten des Wahnsinns entscheiden, und sie trifft die Entscheidung in einer Milisekunde. Sie glaubt was sie sagt, sie hat keinen Zweifel daran, und nichts und niemand kann Margreth Tiffens Verstand jetzt noch retten. Er zerbricht wie ein feiner Spiegel aus Kristall, durch den sich eben so feine Risse ziehen, und er wird nie mehr sein was er war. „Siehst du alles wird gut Robby, alles alles wird gut. Die Welt ist gar kein übler Ort wenn man nicht immer gleich klein bei gibt, oder? Man darf nicht aufgeben, man muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, und dann kommt man gemeinsam durch alles durch! Man muss einfach nur aus den Zitronen ... genau, Limonade machen! Hab’ ich nicht recht? Hab' ich nicht Recht?!! Man fängt sie auf wenn das Leben sie schmeißt und man macht Limonade draus und lacht sich eins! Und man muss zusammenhalten, so wie wir. Der ganze Quatsch der einem zustößt, das ist doch alles ein Klacks!!!“ Sie ist unfassbar glücklich. Und erleichtert. Und froh. Der allerletzte bewusste Gedanke, den sie neben diesen Gefühlen in ihrem Leben hat, lautet Die beiden umarmen mich aber fest. Und dann drücken ihr geliebter Mann und ihre geliebte kleine Tochter sie noch fester, so fest dass sie für einen Moment gar keine Luft bekommt, und sie versucht einzuatmen… und…… . . . . . . . = Epilog = 5 Jahre vergehen. Menschen sterben in Scharen. Städte werden vernichtet. Ein Prinz verliert seine Seele, ein anderer gewinnt seine zurück. Ein Königreich zerbricht und stirbt. Kriege werden geführt. Eine neue Welt wird entdeckt. Eine schreckliche Schlacht geschlagen. Die Welt wird dunkler und schöpft trotzdem Hoffnung. 5 Jahre vergehen. Und an ihrem Ende sitzt Cazroth Verne in Brill, einem verfluchten Dorf im Westlichen Tirisfal, wo die Sonne niemals durch die dunklen Wolken bricht und kein Vogel mehr singt, und begutachtet die Toten. Die Verlassenen brauchen mehr Arbeiter, mehr Handwerker und mehr Soldaten. Die Geißel droht aus den Pestländern hervorzubrechen. Cazroth Verne ist Rekrutierungsoffizier Sylvanas’ und er ist verbittert darüber, wie schlecht die Ausbeute ist. „Willkommen im Leben nach dem Leben, Leiche“, spuckt Cazroth Verne seine üblichen Begrüßungsworte aus. Die Tote die vor ihm steht, ist erst gestern mit anderen aus einer Lehmgrube gegraben worden. Sie ist verwirrt, steht neben sich, wie alle jungen Verlassenen. Ihr Fleisch ist erst halb verwest, dann eingetrocknet, mit Lehm durchsetzt und konserviert worden. Hier und da schimmern gelbe Knochen durch Risse in ihrem geschundenen Körper. Vielleicht war sie einmal hübsch. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ihm ist das völlig gleich. Wer sie waren, woher sie kommen und wie sie gelebt haben, interessiert ihn kein bisschen. „Für dich wird es keine Gnade geben, keine Erlösung, keinen Frieden. Wir dienen Sylvanas, und du dienst ihr jetzt auch. Du bist Verlassen.“ „Na ja“, sagt sie traumverloren und blickt glasig an ihm vorbei. „Also erstmal wollte ich mich bedanken. Für die Pflege und dass ihr euch um mich gekümmert habt. Und dann wüsste ich gerne wo ich Papier und Stift herbekomme. Ich würde gerne meiner Familie schreiben, jetzt wo’s mir besser geht…“ „Halt dein dummes Maul, Madenfraß“, zischt Cazroth. Er hat keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn und es interessiert ihn einen Dreck, mit welchem Wahnsinn in ihren verfallenen Schädeln sie vor ihm stehen. „Uns fehlt es an allem, und du wirst einen Platz unter den Verlassenen einnehmen auf dem wir dich gebrauchen können. Wir werden schon sehen, wozu du taugst. Einfaches Handwerk, Magie vielleicht... „Er mustert die zäh wirkende, schmächtige Gestalt und grinst spöttisch. „Oder vielleicht eine Kriegerin, eine Beschützerin. Wer weiß.“ Das, was von Margreth Tiffen übrig ist, weilt in einer anderen Welt. Aber obwohl sie immer noch abwesend und traumwandelnd spricht, haben seine letzten Worte irgendetwas in ihr berührt. „Och“, sagt sie. „Beschützen… klingt gut.“ "Lieber Robby, meine süße Mary, wie geht es euch beiden? Ihr sollt wissen, dass es mir jedenfalls viel besser geht. Ich bin gesund, glaubt man das? Ich weiß ja nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, aber ich habe wohl lange flachgelegen, nicht? Jedenfalls haben mich die untoten Menschen gesund gepflegt! Ich habe nichtmal Angst vor ihnen - ich denk sie werden sich so lange um mich gekümmert haben (auch wenn ich leider kein Stück mehr davon weiß) dass ich sie mir schon abgewöhnt habe. Ihr würdet nicht fassen was ich in der letzten Zeit erlebt habe. Ich wollte ja gleich heim, aber andererseits ist es auch eine solch verrückte Gelegenheit die Welt zu sehen! Und ich wollte mich nützlich machen, denn die Leute hier haben eine Menge Sorgen, und schließlich schulden wir ihnen etwas, oder nicht? Sie haben mir ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt und ich kann sogar ein bisschen damit umgehen inzwischen. Deine verrückte Mama lernt fechten Mary, ist das was? Wenn ich wieder da bin zeige ich dir mit einem Stock wie es geht! Ich bin mit einem Fluggerät urlange herumgereist und habe die Hauptstadt der Orks gesehen – hübsch hässlich sagt man dazu. Sie haben mich nett begrüßt, dafür dass ich ein Mensch bin. Eigentlich sind sie kein übles Volk, wirklich nicht, und glaubt nicht alles was man euch über sie erzählt! Na ja, ihr kennt mich ja, ich komm eigentlich mit allen Leuten gut zurecht. Und wie geht es euch? Ich glaube Francine war auch ein bisschen angeschlagen, und ich hoffe sie ist wieder auf den Beinen, so wie ich. Ist schon Erntezeit? Ich hoffe alles geht gut voran und Mutter sorgt sich nicht zu sehr. Es ist ja ein Jammer, dass ich so lange weg bin und die Jahreszeiten hier so anders sind. Aber sorgt euch nicht um mich. Unkraut vergeht nicht! Und ihr habt sicher genug eigenes auf den Feldern, hihih das war ein Scherz. Ich freue mich sehr darauf euch zwei wieder zu sehen, ja mir platzt fast der Kopf wenn ich daran denke, wie groß Mary sicher schon geworden ist. Ich küsse dich mein Schatz, sei brav und streite nicht mit deinem Papa. Und Robby: Ich hoffe unser Ehebett ist noch in gutem Zustande wenn du verstehst was ich meine und sagen will lies das hier Mary vielleicht besser nicht laut vor, wer weiß schon. Ich habe euch lieb und bin bald zurück, Maggie Tiffen" Eine Schenke in Ogrimmar. „Ach nein, nein“. Margreth lächelt den verwirrten Ork an. „Ich finde es ja wunderbar, dass man mich so freundlich aufgenommen hat, aber ewig geht das so nicht weiter. Früher oder später muss ich nach hause, wisst ihr? Meine Familie wird sich langsam fragen wieso ich so lange weg bleibe, obwohl ich schon wieder gesund bin. Also, Topp der Handel gilt: Ich beschütze euch in diesen Höhlen – aber länger kann ich dann wirklich nicht mehr bleiben.“ Margreth Tiffen öffnet einen Briefkasten in Sun Rock. Die Briefe sind zurückgekommen. Wieder. Ihre Zeichnungen von Ashenvale, ihre Skizze von Ogrimmar… die Locke Satyrhaar die sie Mary geschickt hat. Und sie hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben mit all dem... Sie steckt die Briefe ein – langsam hat sie keinen Platz mehr in ihren Taschen, aber Robby wird sich kaputtlachen, wenn sie sie ihm alle auf einmal überreicht. Sie kann sie nicht einfach wegwerfen. Sie wird ja bald nach hause reisen. Noch diesen Tauren helfen, am Zoram’Gar-Strand gibt es einen gefährlichen Ort… aber danach, wird sie nach hause fahren. Margreth Tiffen steht auf einer Bergspitze und schaut hinunter in waldbedeckte Täler, zu steinigen Pässen und weit entfernten Gipfeln. Harypien kreisen in der Ferne. Die Weite ist unglaublich. „Heiliger Strohsack was ist die Welt schön“, staunt sie. "Ach Robby Schatz, was würdest du Augen machen.“ Sie setzt sich auf einen Baumstamm und beginnt begeistert zu zeichnen. Eine Landstraße, irgendwo. Margreth Tiffen macht sich Sorgen. Etwas stimmt nicht. Etwas… sie kann den Finger nicht darauf legen, aber etwas ist seltsam… warum sehen sie immer alle so an, wenn sie von daheim erzählt? Warum empfindet sie solche Trauer, wenn sie an Wisdale denkt? Warum muss sie ihre Briefe nun doch wegwerfen, weil sie keinen Platz mehr für all die hat, die zurückgekommen sind? Und warum überlegt sie es sich jedesmal anders, wenn sie nach hause will? Crossroads. „Ich bin nicht tot!“, schreit Margreth Tiffen, während sie rückwärts aus der Schenke in den Dreck stürzt. „Ich bin nicht TOT! Ich bin nicht tot haltet den Mund! Haltet alle den Mund ihr verdammten Schweine ICH BIN NICHT TOT ICH BIN NICHT TOT ICH BIN NICHT TOT!!!“ Aber die Orksöldner lachen sie aus, die Untoten zeigen mit den Fingern auf sie und verhöhnen sie, der Wirt starrt sie mit offenem Mund an. Alles gafft nur, glotzt und findet sie komisch. Und Margreth Tiffen flieht, weint, schreit und hasst die Welt. Ogrimmar. In der Gasse. „Ich bin verlassen“ knurrt die Untote mit dem steinernen Gesicht und den hassflammenden Augen, und der kleine Lorr’gom stößt einen erschreckten Schrei aus und rennt als sei ein Dämon hinter ihm her zurück zum Waisenhaus Ogrimmars. Am nächsten Tag steht die verfallene Kriegerin vor dem Haus, unterhält sich mit der Matrone und Lorr’gom wird hinaus geschickt. Die Matrone bleibt in der Nähe, aber er hat doch grässliche Angst vor der Fremden Frau, in deren Stimme gestern so viel Zorn und Bitternis mitschwangen. Dann lächelt die Leiche und gibt ihm etwas… Skippys Eiscreme in Papier eingewickelt. Er bekommt große Augen und nimmt das Eis zitternd. Und sie lächelt ihn freundlich an. „Tut mir leid“, erklärt Margreth Tiffen leise. „Ich bin zurzeit ein bisschen durcheinander, weißt du? Wie is’ denn dein Name?“ Als sie vorsichtig eine Hand hebt, um ihm durchs Haar zu streichen, rennt Lorr’gon schreiend zurück ins Haus und lässt sein Eis fallen – es klatscht auf den staubigen Boden. Die Untote schaut ihm hinterher, ihr Lächeln wird schmaler und verschwindet. „Is’ schon in Ordnung“, flüstert sie. „Ich seh’ ziemlich gruselig aus. Ich weiß.“ Thralls Palast. Margreth Tiffen schreitet in ihrer zusammengesunkenen Art die Stufen hinauf und betritt die Vorhalle. Sie geht mit verschlossenem Gesicht durch das Gewimmel von Kriegern, Schamanen, Händlern und Höflingen und tritt zu der Wand, an der auf langen Tischen Schwerter, Äxte, gespaltene Helme und zerbrochene Streithämmer aufgehäuft sind. Die Gedenktafel für die gefallenen Helden. Sie stellt zwei kleine Kerzen zwischen all den mächtigen Dingen auf, entzündet sie mit konzentrierter Miene und schaut ihnen, unberührt vom Trubel, eine zeitlang dabei zu, wie sie herunterbrennen. Sie flüstert leise „Ich sehe euch später noch“. Und geht davon. In einem Wäldchen in Tirisfal. Winter. „Ach, na ja, ich hab’ zumindest ´rausgefunden dass ich für was gut bin“, erklärt Margreth Tiffen der Trollin gut aufgelegt. Mehrere gefesselte Menschen sitzen mit den beiden um das Feuer herum und wärmen sich so gut es geht. Man hat ihnen gesagt, dass sie morgen freigelassen werden und die Erleichterung steht ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich kann Leute beschützen. Und das ist doch was, oder? Tja, und irgendwie… also irgendwie muss es schließlich weitergehen. Ich bin nun mal nicht tot. Soll ich mich von einem Turm werfen oder so was? Vielleicht… ich weiß nicht… also wer weiß, vielleicht hat es irgendwie sogar was Gutes. Oh ich weiß, das sind alles nicht meine Freunde! Das ist mal klar, wer will schon mit einer zerfledderten Leiche befreundet sein, dazu noch mit einer wie mir! Die wollen dass ich für sie einstecke, und lachen über die dumme Margreth Tiffen die für sie kassiert. Stört mich aber nicht. Also es gibt einen oder zwei, die vielleicht… na ja, egal. Jedenfalls habe ich was zu tun. Es macht mir auch nix aus alleine zu reisen. Ich komm zurecht.“ Sie nimmt eine Erdbeere aus ihrer Gürteltasche, kaut sie und lächelt. „Man darf sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, wisst Ihr Frau Jippa? Die Nase oben halten und aus Zitronen … ach egal. Na ja, also wie gesagt: Ich komm zurecht.“ Irgendwo. Irgendwann. Margreth Tiffen schläft in einem Schlafsack unter einem kalten Sternenhimmel, ihr Schwert nah bei sich, ihre Rüstung am Leib. Sie ist alleine. Ein Geier schreit in der Ferne und sein Ruf schallt durch die Schluchten und Täler. Morgen wird sie weiterwandern, wird sehen was hinter diesen Schluchten liegt, wird vielleicht Leute treffen, die Hilfe brauchen. Vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht wird sie kämpfen müssen. Sie weiß es nicht. Sie weiß auch nicht, ob es wichtig ist. Aber sie hat… Lust darauf, mehr zu sehen. Jeder Weg führt in ein anderes Land, und die Welt ist so schrecklich, fürchterlich groß. Margreth Tiffen träumt. Sie ist in Wisdale, natürlich, und es ist Frühherbst. Warme Abendsonne fällt auf die grünen Wiesen. Auf die Felder, die reif zur Ernte in voller Pracht stehen. Ein schwacher Wind streicht über ihre Haut und bewegt ihr Haar. Es war ein heißer, strahlender Sommer, dessen Duft noch immer sachte in der Luft liegt. Und nun kündigt sich ein goldener, heller Herbst an. Die Sonne nähert sich über den weiten Kornfeldern dem Horizont und im Wäldchen nahe dem Garten singt eine Nachtigall ein letztes Lied am späten Abend. Vom Haus her hört sie Stimmen – ein Kind spielt und poltert lachend durch die Räume – ein schönes, sauberes Fachwerkhaus, auf das die Besitzer stolz sein können. Ein kräftiger Mann in einfacher Bauernkleidung, tritt hinaus, stellt Schüsseln und Essbesteck auf den Holztisch unter dem Kirschbaum. Er ist nicht grade schön, denkt Margreth Tiffen. Aber er sieht aus wie ein… guter Mann. Seine Frau folgt ihm, ein zerbrechlich wirkendes, fast knabenhaftes Ding. Sie unterhalten sich, plaudern über dies und das. Einen Nachbarn, die Arbeit auf den Feldern, einen Knecht der bald heiraten wird. Sie berühren sich ab und zu flüchtig und sanft, lächeln sich an, rufen ihre Tochter. Zu dritt beginnen sie zu essen. Es gibt einfaches Brot, Schinken, frische Butter. Das Mädchen trinkt Limonade. Margreth weiß in diesem Traum nie, wer diese Menschen sind. Nicht wirklich. Aber wenn sie an sich herunterblickt, sieht sie vertrockenetes, zähes Fleisch an ihren Armen. Sieht Rüstungsteile, zerkratzten Stahl, ein Schwert an ihrer Seite. Und sie spürt die Kälte hinter sich, die vom Wald her kommt. In diesem Traum ist sie immer eine unsichtbare Leiche. Und sie kennt ihre Aufgabe. "Willst du es wieder versuchen?“ fragt sie freundlich und wendet sich um. Hinter ihr tritt es zwischen den Ästen hindurch. Die anderen sehen es nicht, genau so wenig wie sie Margreth sehen –aber das ist nicht wichtig. Nein, es ist sogar gut so. So soll es sein, das weiß sie sicher. Es ist in Ordnung so. Das Ding hebt eine gezackte Axt, an der verwesendes Fleisch und altes Blut und unheilige Säfte kleben. Es stößt aus seinen Mündern einen röhrenden Schrei aus, ein vielstimmiges Kreischen aller Toten, die jemals unter Qualen gestorben sind. Es stinkt nach eintausend Seuchen. Es kommt Schritt für Schritt näher, und die Erde bebt. Margreth weiß sehr genau, was sein Ziel ist. Aber es gibt eine professionelle Beschützerin in diesem Garten. Margreth stürmt an und ihr Kampfschrei schallt über die Wiese. Es schlägt sie nieder, sie verletzt noch im Fallen sein Bein. Es tritt sie in die Seite, sie rollt sich weg. Sie rammt es mit Wucht. Es zielt auf ihren Kopf, sie duckt sich knapp und trifft seine Schulter. Es hämmert seine Waffe gegen ihre Brust, sie spuckt vertrocknetes Blut aus. Und immer weiter. Und weiter. Und weiter. Leichen werden nicht müde. Es ist gut, dass sie eine Leiche ist. Hinter ihr isst die kleine Familie zuende, deckt ab, geht ins Haus. Margreth sieht es aus den Augenwinkeln während sie pariert, zustößt, verwundet, blutet. Jede Sekunde, die sie den Dreien schenkt, lässt ihr Lächeln breiter werden. Irgendwann lacht sie wild, während sie kämpft. Eine Zeitlang brennt noch Licht in den Fenstern, doch bald wird es gelöscht. Man hat das Kind in sein Bett gebracht. Und nun schläft das Haus, denn morgen wird ein langer Tag sein. Die Ernte wird beginnen, viel Arbeit wartet. Vieh muss zum Markt getrieben werden. Die Hochzeit des Knechtes vorbereitet. Am Abend vielleicht Briefe an Freunde geschrieben oder Schmuck für den Erntedank ausgewählt. Es ist ein schönes Leben, kein einfaches Leben aber eins, das man Tag für Tag bewältigen kann. So viele Sorgen und kleine Freuden, Probleme und Lösungen. Soviele Zitronen, so viel Limonade. Im Garten, am Waldrand, kämpft Margreth Tiffen. ------------------------------------------------------------------- Diese Geschichte hat Ihnen zugesagt? Der Stamm der Ehrenwerten Anduri und Mama Jippa danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm